


rules are made to be broken

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Marco has a whole list of rules to relationships, number one being: he doesn't want to be in one.And then along comes Ace.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: horny reading list [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	rules are made to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> **MarcoAce where Marco want to have sex with Ace, but find out that Ace is a virgin? And so he want to make is first time very memorable! Like, just some romantic sex, maybe? 😍** asked by anon
> 
> UNFORTUNATELY i could not comply (bc i dont like the blushing virgin trope) but hey this should still be fun right

Marco has a rule, concerning romance, and sex, and that rule is this: 

He’s never going to mix them. Romance is complicated, sex is not, and gathering a collection of friends who are in awe of his abilities and standing, (or even just ones that appreciate a good fuck when they’re months out at sea) that has always been easy. 

But the saga of Ace had been, a certain pushy, uncertain tilt to it, and a heady excitement that came with the idea that Ace _trusted him,_ and Marco would be able to see that pretty collection of freckles and muscle and feral grins sweaty and ecstatic under him, 

(“Why so nervous? Don’t tell me it’s your first time.”

“And if it is?”

“…I’m gonna _ruin_ you.”

“Good.”)

and at first he was a disaster, hysterically so, trying so hard and so obviously basing his opinion on books or romance, and that wasn’t what this was for, but then the slow slide of _preferential_ treatment, because Ace responded to each meeting like a lesson, growing in leaps and bounds and always, ever so excited for whatever challenge Marco laid out.

(”Ever tried sex toys?”

“I’ve heard they’re fun.”

“And if I made you cry.”

“Dare you to.”)

And it’s _Marco’s_ rule, to keep love out of one-night-stands, and he’d been very clear, and the rule had worked for so long and been so easily ingrained, that it wasn’t until he turned down an offer in exchange for merely _spending time_ with Ace that he realised he was unfortunately, and sadly, not literally fucked. Metaphorically fucked in the heart, and it sent Thatch into hysterics to learn that Marco, for all his careful planning, had managed to tumble head-over-heels into the facsimile of a relationship, one that he actually _wanted_.

(”How do you break your _own rule_? You were so good- at-”

“Thatch, stop _laughing!”_ )

Thus, the saga of Ace: alternatively titled, Marco was not good at romance, and it took seven months, a thunderstorm, and a well-timed, extended fucking, before Marco was finally able to confess. 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus marco totes tries to imply that he likes ace a few times but ace takes it as a warning, all "dw dw i wont fall for u !! im not in love with u. You don't have to worry about me. I get it!!! Haha :D" 
> 
> ace: this looks almost like a dateeee. What new thing are you trying to bribe me into trying? :eyes:  
> Marco: DATING ME  
> Marco agonised: I want you to be in love with me


End file.
